


The Last Ones

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [12]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: With the Resistance making ground in the Holland Valley, this takes to the skies before going underground.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685
Kudos: 2





	The Last Ones

The resistance has made great progress against Project Edens Gate. The battles are bloody and many lives lost but the end is near. John Seed has called on his Chosen to help turn the tide but it does little to help. However, he manages too capture the Deputy and attempt too "cleanse" her from sin. However, she manages to escape (Deputy Hudson was taken elsewhere so John could just focus on The Deputy herself). John chases after her first on foot then car then by in the air. John is by far the best pilot PEGs has and The Deputy isn't a match for him.

Deputy: God damn it this guy all over me.

John: Oh Deputy.... you are making this so much harder on yourself. Let "wrath" take you over and be it. Let it consume you.

Deputy: Yeah... as I kick your ass!!!

John: Yeah that is it. But first of all, you have too shot me down and as I currently see it... I'm all over you.

John is just playing with her. Purposefully not let the Deputies plane take too much damage and keeping her from getting too far away.

Deputy: Son of a Bitch!!!

"Hey Deputy need some help?"

Deputy: Nick!?

Nick: Nick Rye at your service Deputy.

Deputy: Cut the shit and get this guy off me!!!

Nick Rye is one of the best pilots in Hope County and his plane Carmelia has been in his family for generations. Nick tails John and tries his best to help. John breaks off and starts after Nick.

John: I'll let you escape for now Deputy. But as for you.... how dare you get in between me and my prey!!!

Nick: Bring it on asshole!!!

Nick and John duel in the skies. They are even however due to John suffering target fixation, he doesn't see the Deputy coming from underneath.

Deputy: I'm back mother fucker!!!

John: !!!

*The Deputy unloads round after round into John plane which quickly bursts into flames. John is also hit many times but is able to bail before crashing into the mountains near his "YES" sign.*

Nick: He is down Deputy!

Deputy: Time for some payback.

John lays on the ground, unable to move because of his wounds and he is on the verge of passing out. He does pass out and awakens a few minutes later. As the world slides into focus he sees someone kneeling near him.

Rach: Good to see you brother John.

John: You....

Rach: Hm... which one?

John: Don't fuck with me...

Rach: For someone in your position I can fuck with you as much as I want.

*Rachel gets up and process too circle John slowly*

Rach: Is your sister speaking to you? Or is a reborn person speaking to you? Sometimes I find it hard to tell. Your brother did save me.... but he also damned me. He damned me too hell.

John: He is our savior...

Rach: How does someone save people by killing them? Does he do this in the name of God? God didn't kill  
people John.... he gave them hope. God didn't do it by force.

John: God speaks...

Rach: Have you ever thought it might be the devil? I've seen the devil myself. And he is in the flesh.

John: *Cough* How dare you to speak of....

*Rachel points her pistol at Johns face*

Rach: Shut the fuck up with that shit.

*Rachel pulls out a needle full of Bliss*

Rach: Time to see your past troubles and deeds brother. Don't worry it will be a quick trip.

Rachel inserts the needle and John is taken on a trip. Rachel watches and listens too John speak of his past. She figures out that John and she are the same. Abused, toke drugs, John sex addiction. And the fear of his brother for he might do to him. John has had his life success though. The trip ends.

Rach: Well....

John: I hope you are happy.

Rach: You and I are the same.

John: We are nothing alike!

Rach: Really? Both abused.... toke drugs..... fear of The Father. Both used The Bliss too get people too... "Come around." But we are also shitty people John. We have done shitty things. We are both damned. But....

*The Deputy rushes over too them*

Deputy: Got you you fucker!!!

Rach: Easy Dep...

Deputy: Why!? Why should I go easy on him? He has Hudson for heaven's sake and he tortured me!!!

Rach: I realize that.... he is finished. Let God sort him out.

Deputy: God will sit this one out!!!

*Rachel places her hand on the Deputies weapon*

Rach: Remember what you told me?

Deputy: ……..

Rach: "Not all your problems can be solved with a bullet."

The Deputy lowers her weapon and turns to leave...

John: But... but what? Finish your sentence.

Rach: Fine John.

Rachel kneels next to him and whispers in his ear. The Deputy can not hear what she is saying but whatever she said makes John gasp. Rachel takes his key and they pair leave John were he lays.

Deputy: What did you tell him?

Rach: ……

Deputy: Hey talk too me.

Rach: When you face The Father... you will know then.

Rachel and the Deputy gather some manpower and head to Johns bunker. They have Grace Armstrong scout ahead. She reports back that there are a lot of Johns Chosen guarding the entrance to the silo.

Rach: I know those bunkers well Deputy. John has a secret entrance near the door. Give me the key, I'll head in before while you and everyone else deal with the rest.

Deputy: Okay. I will drop you off near Grace and she will take you in.

Rach: Make sure you keep busy. Opening the door will sound an alarm.

Deputy: Oh i'll keep'em busy.

Rachel is dropped off and with Grace get near the soil. They both wait until the Deputy starts the fireworks.

Grace: Well there she goes.

Rach: Lets go.

Grace and Rachel sneak behind the Chosen (while dodging bullets from friendly fire) and get to the door. Racheal inserts the key and the door opens. However, do to the noise no one hears the alarm...

Rach: In I go.

Grace: I am coming with you.

Rach: Oh no you aren't.

Grace: You helped me at the church. I owe you one.

Rach: I guess I am not going to change your mind.

Grace and Rachel enter and begin heading down the stairs. At the bottom they hear movement and hide behind cover. The room they are in is full of beds, TVs and other things and at the end is a door. Peggies are entering the room. Rachel and Grace take care of them and begin the journey into the bowels of the bunker. Since Grace was in the US Military, they use "bound and overwatch" tactics. One goes down a little ways while the other covers, once at a certain spot the other covers one the advancing to the next point. This is used effectively until they get near where Hudson is.

Grace: I will watch the door, go get Hudson.

Rach: Right.

Rachel enters the room, she doesn't see Hudson but 2 dead Peggies tied too chairs with a picture of Joseph Seed. Rachel holsters her weapons, Hudson isn't here but it isn't long before she makes her presence known to Rachel. Hudson attacks Rachel with a knife. Hudson is blind with rage and is fighting like a caged animal. The girls exchange a few punches.

Rach: Hey relax I am here to help!

Hudson: Fuck you!!!

Hudson tries her damnest to stab Rachel but Rachel parries away her strikes. However Hudson gets a moment when Rachel trips over one of the dead Peggies and gets on top of her. Rachel uses all her strength to prevent her from stabbing her right in the heart and Hudson is just trying to kill her. Grace enters the room and tackles Hudson too the ground, however, Hudson throws Grace off of her and tries to get back too Racheal. However, Rachel is already standing with her pistol trained on Hudson.

Rach: Drop the knife Deputy!

Hudson: No.... I know who you are...

Rach: Then you should know that I am helping the Deputy out.

*Grace trains her rifle at Hudson as well*

Grace: Look... we are here to get you and the other down here out of here.

Rach: You can help us or we will carry you out. Your choice.

"Grace... Rachel."

Grace: Deputy?

Deputy: Front door clear. Have you found Hudson yet?

Rach: We are looking at her Dep.

Deputy: Hudson. go with them.

Hudson: The hell with that Rook! She is a Seed!!!

Deputy: Hudson do it!!! Get your ass out now!!! You can trust Rachel....

Grace: I do Hudson... The Deputy does too.

Deputy: Hudson... I'll explain everything when you get out. Just get your ass in gear.

Rachel and Grace help Hudson free the others and destroy the facility down there. They exit just as the places go up. The Deputy waits for them outside.

Hudson: Okay Rook. Indulge me.

The Deputy explain the events up to this point. Hudson has to walk away for a few moments, Racheal reads the situation and knows Hudson is about to blow a gasket.

Hudson: So you let that... manipulating, drugging, conniving piece of shit live because you found in your heart of hearts to spar her because you two are the same!?

Deputy: You haven't read what I have read Hudson, experienced what I have experienced.

Hudson: With all due respect Rook... I DON"T CARE!!!

Deputy: You are making this a bigger then it needs to be.

Hudson: MAKING IT A BIGGER DEAL!?

Grace: She helped me at the church, protected my father's grave.

Hudson: A few good deeds does NOT erase what she has done!!!

Grace, the Deputy, and Hudson continue to argue. Rachel just stands there and listens. Soon she has enough of them bickering and grabs Hudson by the collar and throws her against a car.

Rach: Listen shitbag. Joseph Seed cost me 7 years of my life. And he did things to me that would make your head spin Deputy. I'm going to get my pound of flesh. Now get with the program Deputy.... or get left behind.

Hudson is miffed with that statement, the Deputy agrees with Rachel that Hudson had better get on board. Hudson decides too help out and finish off Edens Gate though verbally dislikes the idea of Rachel helping out. The Resistances make enough gains that just about all of Hope County is free from Edens Gate. The last thing to do is to confront Joseph Seed and his elite fighters at his compound.

Deputy: I only want the best of the best out there with me out there. Everyone else should keep a perimeter around the exits and eyes in lake and air in case Joseph leaves. Rest for now everyone. Soon we will attack and liberate ourselves for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created on 2/7/2019


End file.
